


Hermosas flores blancas que le iban bien

by GKaramazovna



Series: Ineffable Husbands week 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Day 1: Poetry, Dios si estás ahí déjame terminar este reto, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Human AU, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, por qué me gusta tanto hacer sufrir a mis bebés?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKaramazovna/pseuds/GKaramazovna
Summary: Ineffable Husbands weekDay 1) Dancing/music/poetryVolvió a ir al café donde solían ir juntos;fue aquí cuando su amigo le había dicho, tres meses antes:“no tenemos un centavo; somos dos jóvenes en la miseriasujetos a lo más barato; te digo sinceramente,no puedo seguir contigo;alguien más, debes saber, me desea”.Constantino Cavafis.Crowley ha perdido la cuenta de lo que ha bebido, solo desea olvidar a aquel poeta de ojos azules que las riquezas le han arrebatado.





	Hermosas flores blancas que le iban bien

Soho, 1920 

En el rincón más alejado de un café venido a menos un joven desconsolado le da un sorbo a su taza que contiene más licor que café, sus largos bucles color de la sangre se remojan en el contenido pues la pena que le embarga le impide hasta levantar la mirada, tampoco es capaz de recordar cuanto ha bebido y aún así el dueño no lo ha echado pues a diferencia de los parroquianos que comentaban con aprobación las futuras nupcias que los periódicos anunciaban esta mañana el hombre conocía la verdadera naturaleza de la relación de ambos jóvenes bohemios, echaría de menos el ingreso extra por la habitación del piso de arriba. 

Michael Arcángel. 

El nombre le sabía a hiel, aquella mujer le había arrancado a su ángel, si es que realmente fue suyo alguna vez. 

La duda le oprimía el pecho. 

En la penumbra creía verle junto a él, el zafiro de sus ojos, sus manos, suaves y cuidadas que revelaban la estirpe de su origen que mantenía sin importar que aquellos días no cargara con más de un penique en los bolsillos, manos que le habían sostenido en la oscuridad mientras sus cuerpos se derretían en pasión. 

Dolía, dolía como el infierno y Crowley estaba tan indefenso ante aquella ola de recuerdos. Pidió otro café y que le dejaran la botella. 

Su mejor amigo, su compañero, el único ser en el mundo que había llegado a entenderlo y a amarle a pesar de sus defectos, de su turbia historia familiar, incluso a pesar de aquellos horribles ojos con los que había nacido y ahora… 

No le quedaba nada, al final las costumbres fueron más fuertes y Zira le dejó con disculpas y excusas que ninguno de ellos entendió, cambió su amor por la seguridad de un buen hogar y banquetes de alcurnia, su lecho cálido por sábanas de seda. 

Se presentó en su puerta borracho de amor y recuerdos esa noche, el aroma de otro hombre en su piel, marcas deshonrosas en su piel y veinte libras en el bolsillo, su último recurso para que volviera con él. 

Lo llevaría lejos de todo, aún podían huir juntos. 

Aziraphale le abrió por miedo al escándalo y le dejó un sitio en su lecho al igual que antes, “Escúchate, estás siendo ridículo Crowley” aún así había una ternura en su voz que habría hecho llorar a las piedras. 

Si le servía de consuelo no, jamás llegaría a amarla. 

No lo fue. 

Repetía que era la última oportunidad de su familia y Crowley aún era tan joven, podía encontrar a alguien más. 

Aún así, durmieron en los brazos del otro por ultima vez, sin fuerzas para hacer algo más que abrazarse como dos niños. 

Fue la última vez que le vio con vida. 

La familia Arcángel necesitaba el título, pero no al novio, no a un aspirante a poeta incapaz de desenvolverse en sociedad y que encima tenía una fama de sodomita que le seguía por todo Londres. 

Los libros ardían tan fácilmente… 

Todos los poemas en los que alguna vez volcó su adoración por Crowley se convirtieron en pasto de las llamas junto a su amor, amargo arrepentimiento en su último aliento. 

Lo enterraron el domingo siguiente de la boda, a las diez de la mañana. 

Crowley dejó un puñado de flores blancas sobre el féretro cuando todos se hubieron ido, eran hermosas a pesar de ser silvestres, matizaban perfectamente con la piel fresca de Aziraphale, el sol acariciaba la belleza de sus rasgos de querubín y las lágrimas del amante destrozado. 

Los pedazos de su corazón ardieron como leña seca, esos bastardos le arrebataron todo lo que tenía incluyendo el miedo, despertó a toda la ciudad con sus alaridos de Banshee listo para quemar hasta la última piedra de la mansión arcángel, su furia era tal que no se dio cuenta que le seguían hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el filo helado de un cuchillo le dejó sangrando a los pies de aquel café, el recuerdo de los ojos de su ángel fue lo último que percibió antes de unirse a él en un mundo muy distinto a este.

**Author's Note:**

> El título pertenece al poema que aparece al principio.


End file.
